1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a tilting steering apparatus having a memory mechanism for tilting the steering wheel of a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A tilting steering apparatus having a memory mechanism is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent application Laid-Open (KOKAI), No. 57-155156. This prior-art apparatus is basically designated so that a movable bracket is rotatably supported on a fixed bracket by a pin carrying a pawl and a memory lever each having teeth, with a latch being provided on the fixed bracket. When the steering wheel is lifted or tilted away from the driver, the teeth of the pawl are disengaged from the latch teeth at the same time that the memory lever is engaged with the latch. Thus, during normal operation, the steering wheel position is controlled by the engagement between the pawl and the latch. When the steering wheel is lifted, the pawl and the latch are unmeshed, while the movable bracket rotatably retaining the steering wheel and the shaft is turned about the pin to its lifted position. To return the movable bracket from the lifted position to the original position, the memory lever and the latch are disengaged at the same time that the pawl is meshed in situ with the latch.
In the above-described prior art tilting steering apparatus, the pawl and the latch are not meshing in the lifted position and the steering wheel is held in position only under the biasing force of a spring the ends of which are connected to the movable bracket and fixed bracket. Therefore, when the driver rests his hand on the steering wheel when climbing into or alighting from the vehicle, the steering wheel moves downwards, throwing the driver off balance, or the steering wheel returns to the memorized position. This is a first problem of the prior art.
Further, in the prior art tilting steering apparatus, shifting the steering wheel to its lifted position and then back to the driving position is performed by operating a lever. Therefore, if the lever is inadvertently shifted during driving or parking, the steering wheel may suddenly shift to its lifted position. This is a second problem encountered in the prior art.